The Thief And His Princess
by Midnite Solistace
Summary: Continuation of the new Prince Of Persia game, SPOILERS. The "prince" carries Elika out into the desert, the two must learn to see eye to eye, and come up with a new plan to move on with their lives. Read and Review :D


AN: Hey everyone this is a continuation of the new Prince Of Persia game, it picks up right where it left off so you should avoid this if you haven't beaten the game. Please read and review but most importantly enjoy.

* * *

**Into The Storm**

As her companion carried her body away from the temple and further into the storm Elika tried to struggle against him, tried to shout at him, she also tried to cry. In the end she found she did not have the strength for any of this. As the overwhelming darkness threatened to consume them Elika found herself to be truly frightened, the first time she had felt that way in a very long time. She had no plan, no inkling of what was to happen next. She found the weariness of battle come over her and as she gripped tighter to her "prince" she drifted off to sleep hearing only the sound of the wind howling and her golden bangles clink as her body brushed against his.

* * *

When she woke a great time later all that Elika could see was the vast desert. She looked down and noticed that there was an arm draped over her chest and a warm body pressing against hers. She rolled over to find him fast asleep next to her. Elika sat up with lightning speed and shook him till he woke with a start. When he saw who it was that woke him, he smiled and sighed with relief. "Elika, thank the gods, I was worried you weren't going to wake up, I…"

She stood up. "Do you realize what you have done?!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Well thanks very much," he replied sarcastically, "all I did was save your life."

"That wasn't your choice!" she argued back.

"You didn't leave me any choice!" His words stung her like a slap to the face. Now he was blaming her, like this was all her fault.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked bitterly.

"It means that you lied to me."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Don't give me that Princess, you knew. This whole time you knew what it would take to ultimately trap Ahriman. You led me on, tricked me into thinking that after it was done things might…oh forget it!" He turned away from her. He couldn't even look at her.

"Alright…" Elika said slowly walking toward him. "Maybe I had some idea that I might not live at the end, but I was willing to sacrifice myself for my Kingdom, for my people. I didn't let you in because…what does it matter?" Elika's voice was beginning to break. "You made yourself clear anyway, once this was over you would leave and find that donkey, all you cared about was gold and women and those damned carpets!"

He could hear her voice choke as tears began to fall down her cheeks. He turned back to face her. "I cared about you! Don't you get it Elika?" He wrapped his arms around her and tilted her face up to meet his. "You died in front of me, I was helpless to stop it, I couldn't even tell you how I felt. I picked up your body and it was so cold, I'd never felt anything so cold. I was so angry. Ahriman started whispering things in my head, promising to bring you back to me if I cut down the trees protecting him. The solution was so easy, I knew it was wrong and I knew that I was going against everything that you died for, but I only knew one thing and it was that I couldn't go on if I didn't have you in my life."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that all I did, it was for you, If I was going to leave it would only be if you were coming with me. Elika…I love you."

"I love you too; I didn't want to," she shook her head, "I didn't want to admit my feelings when I knew what might happen to me. Now Ahriman is free and we have no way of stopping him and…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh, none of that matters right now, you're still weak, and we need to find a way of surviving the desert. We haven't eaten or drunken anything since before I can remember, and we're out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on our back. If I can get us to Babylon we'll be fine, I have gold stored there, not much, most of it was with my donkey, but enough to help us work out what to do next."

"So your plan is to walk to Babylon?" Elika said skeptically.

"I'll carry you to Babylon if I have to, I don't want you using the little energy you have left."

"That won't be necessary." She broke away from his embrace. "I'm stronger than you think. Besides, you're not invincible either." Elika started moving forward. "I guess we'd better start walking then."

"Hey," he called to her. She turned around. "So I profess my undying love for you and I don't even get so much as a kiss for my trouble?"

"We don't have the time for such things. Besides, how can I kiss a man who still hasn't told me his name?" she teased.

* * *

The pair walked for a few more hours until the wind started to pick up again and it was clear there would be a sandstorm.

"So what now genius?" Elika asked him. "We have no shelter, we're evidently lost. I only hope Ormazd is watching over us."

"Well Ormazd has done a fantastic job of looking after us so far." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. "It's simple Princess, we make our own shelter." He walked over to a large rock. We'll have to sit out the storm; this rock should protect us from most of the sand." He took her hand and helped her down to sit next to him before pulling her close against him. Taking his cloak off, he pulled it around both of their heads in an effort to protect their faces.

"Well isn't this cozy." She stated.

"Sure is, think you can handle being this close to me for the rest of the night?" He winked at her before flashing his charming smile.

Elika whacked him lightly on the chest before resting her head on it. Even in the dangers of a sandstorm she felt safe snuggled up to him. They waited out the storm mostly just by talking to each other.

The "prince" found he was able to open up to Elika about his family, his life, he managed to say things he wasn't able to before. Her death had made him realize there aren't always second opportunities to tell people things, and that honesty was the best option.

They also planned what to do next and decided to go to the library in Babylon to research Ormazd and try to find out what might have become of him. Elika was grateful to have her "prince" here. She knew that he would never leave her on her quest to trap Ahriman and free her kingdom once again.


End file.
